Elpida Etrama di Astraea
by Lady Simantha
Summary: It's been ten years since the Union was defeated, but victory is not a cure and Raizel was still slowly dying. So when Frankenstein informs them that his Master only has about a month to live no ones surprised. No the surprise is the new member of the household they just forgot to mention before? My first chapter fic.
1. Astraea

Chapter 1 – Astraea

The union has been dealt with and the household survived but Cadis Etrama Di Raizel used up enough of his life force that he would inevitably 'bleed out and die the time he had left, let him finish high school, was estimated at around 10yrs. The house hold left Korea and separated. Now they kept in touch and Raizel's last moment's approach so Frankenstein has alerted everyone so that they can say goodbye. He has a day or a month left, judging these things is difficult. That's not what has left everyone too shocked to speak. Well, they do speak just not the question on their mind.

* * *

Location: Frankenstein's private island, Residential Building, living room.

People: Raizel, Frankenstein, the newly arrived trio and ...

"This is Astraea," Frankenstein informed them his hands resiting on the shoulders of a girl who looked about seven yrs old. She gave them a thoughtful look with her large purple eyes and how did they not notice her before the introduction? _Who was she_? "Master is in the nursery to avoid moving too much, if you would come this way?" The trio followed them both down the hall to the 'nursery' where Raizel was sitting at a flat pack table looking at a 500 piece puzzle and sipping tea. The girl went ahead and reclined on the seat where the edge pieces had already been put together. Since there were no more introductions or explanations forthcoming they spent a awkward moment at the door way.

"So did you do all these?" Tao asked Astraea, gesturing to the framed puzzles on the wall. The girl gave him a brief nod before returning all concentration to the task before her. "So can we help you with this one?" It wasn't likely but the girl looked a little too much like Frankenstein for the programmer to leave things alone. That got them all a right calculating look, then a smile. "You could group the pieces by colour, but you shouldn't put them together." The last bit was said with a glance at Frankenstein. Ah, "did he finish one for you?" It was possible.

"No, I pulled his sections apart." Really? Not that it mattered as they settled at the table because _his_ eyes were visibly sunken.

 _He_ was the reason they had taken a leave of absence to be here. While he looked worse than he had before the Lord stabbed him with her soul, he was able to hold his own tea a elegantly as ever. So death wasn't an immediate concern but defiantly happening. The gifts they had brought, mostly food so he had a chance to enjoy them, were placed on the edge of the table. Frankenstein left to cook dinner and they settled into light conversation about what they had been up to since their last visit. In the back ground were the faint sounds from the puzzle being completed, the oddity of Astraea temporally forgotten.

It appeared Seira and Regis had been equally uninformed about the girl given the look on their faces. Regis always had expressions so that didn't worry them but Seira's widened eyes? Did they miss something important? Takeo took the task of questioning the new arrivals since Tao had been recruited by Astraea as a set of adult hands. In the kitchen she wasn't allowed near the bigger knifes or the oven, but seemed able to cook none the less. It would be easier to ask one of the three who actually knew the truth, but it could be personal.


	2. Impressions

Chapter 2 - Impressions

It appeared Seira and Regis had been equally uninformed about the girl given the look on their faces. Regis always had expressions so that didn't worry them but Seira's widened eyes? Did they miss something important? It would be easier to ask one of the three who actually knew the truth but it could be personal.

* * *

"The child gives out a great many impressions but they conflict with each other. In the basest sense she feels like a modified noble child but that is highly inaccurate." Regis was clearly struggling to explain the aura he felt around the girl "It is natural you see? No experiments have been done to her. If I hadn't probed her mentally I would have called her human but the owner wouldn't have risked a human living on this island." Seira confirmed her agreement with a nod. So the girl next door was of such strange origin that to clan leaders, though young, couldn't identify them. Takeo had an idea but that was impossible right? She had been very graceful for a girl her age but she had also sung under her breath the entire time the trio hadn't been speaking earlier. It was such a sweet song to it put one in mind of the stars.

Tao was impressed if Astraea continued at this speed she would have completed the puzzle in time for dinner. The picture was of a lake in a spring forest at sunset, it would be beautiful for a 2D image, but nowhere near as nice as the smile she had shown when she finished singing the tune of her wordless song. She was sharp to when he finished grouping parts by colour she set him to separating the colours by the shape of the pieces. It was simple and fun, when had he ever done something so basic? The thank you while quiet was genuine, a truly sweet child.

M-21 had trouble understanding how quiet everyone was, not that they would have been talkative with all the nobles around. Yet when the girl was singing she seemed to be the only one able to move normally. It normally wouldn't take Tao nearly that long to group pieces with clear differences. It was the type of respectful silence Raizel received when speaking. Yet, he felt her to be someone who wouldn't be able to take a life no matter how deserving they were of death. Even if her power overwhelmed his he wouldn't be able to fear her, she was harmless. That instinctive trust was unnerving.

The puzzle was finished shortly before dinner. In the dining room eight places were ready with a buffet spread, reimon included. There was no conversation while everyone eat but as they waited for dessert Regis informed them all upon the happenings in Lukedona, how they were recovering from the loss of those who fell in battle. Also, "The Lord intends to visit before you enter eternal sleep, Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim. She will not stay until you sleep but she will be around tomorrow before lunch."

If the Lord was still as they remembered her she would not hesitate to ask questions. That meant they would have some definite answers, provided that they had the same questions in mind. Falling into their old chores was simply expected. It was not expected to see Frankenstein carry Astraea to bed after making sure she had prepared for bedtime stories. They had already been told where their rooms were so they all had an early night.

Tomorrow there would be answers.


	3. Knowledge

Chapter 3 –Knowledge

Tomorrow there would be answers.

* * *

"I, Elpida Etrama di Astraea, greet the Lord."She bowed in the manner of Frankenstein. The lord acknowledged her with a gracious nod as she commanded a seat at the end of the table. When all the formalities were finished the lord returned her attention to Astraea.

"Have you been informed of the decisions you will have to face?" The Lord was expressing concern in the noble manner. She also seemed to know of Astraea before arriving. "Yes, Lord." Astraea must have been educated on Lukedona etiquette at some point, she was calm. The Lord seemed to relax in response though it was hard to tell with a noble. "You are the child of the Noblesse as such you cannot inherit the rank of your sire, will you even consider being under Lukedona authority?"

"I am the child of the Noblesse, I will respect the lords will. I am still young and place myself under Father's authority until I am of age to make such binding choices." At this the lord looked at Frankenstein, who nodded and held up six fingers in response. "Then I will respect your will Elpida Etrama di Astraea, I hope you remain as honourable as you sire. Dismissed" The girl hurried out of the room. "Frankenstein, you would have discovered most of the results of this choice. Tell me what you have learned."

"Certainly Lord, she is currently dominated by her human attributes but the noble ones are slowly gaining strength as she ages. When she comes of age in Lukedona she will be recognisable as one of your people. Her innate lifespan is finite but if she chooses to train it can become eternal naturally. I will raise her as a human foremost, Master tells me as his direct blood descendent she will learn what she needs to know of your people without being taught when the time is right." The lord nodded her acceptance. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel, when you informed me of your choice I didn't understand why you would give up so many of your remaining years. I see now why you considered this course of action to be more than worth it. Even if she does not train her lifespan is many times greater than what you had left." The lord taped the arm of her chair, stranding suddenly she continued, "If she takes the path of training I will permit her the rank of a pure blood. She will have to earn any further position for herself." The Lord left, leaving the mod- humans with information certainly but it was the young Nobles who appeared to have received an answer.

"Well? What did you figure out in there?" Tao really had no problem asking questions at all. Seira sighed, and Regis looked embarrassed as he responded. "Astraea is their child, Frankenstein and Raizel-nim's. They seem to have born her into the world as a noble, which for a pure blood means we must inform the lord of our intent... She cannot be any more than eight years old, and the lord was asking for her decisions. She is far too young, unless Frankenstein felt he was an independent at that age? It could make sense then."

"Do you know what that means?" No Tao they did not, "we can be god parents! Give her gifts, take her out to carnivals and show her all the places we have discovered!"

* * *

Yeah so, currently this is more of a concept peace.


	4. Entertainment

Chapter 4- Entertainment

"Do you know what that means?" No Tao they did not, "we can be god parents! Give her gifts, take her out to carnivals and show her all the places we have discovered!"

"Tao"

"Yes?"

"You have to ask the boss."

"Ah... yeah"

* * *

The startled look the boss had given Tao hadn't boded well. So his response, "I'll have everything prepared for tomorrow. We can visit one of the larger Fairs" received an immediate cheer before Tao ran off to tell everyone.

It was a world of fun. While Astraea was quieter than most she still was as cheerful as a human child going to their first fair. It gave the trio a chance to do something they couldn't remember doing before. The pure blood nobles just didn't seem to understand the appeal. Frankenstein and his master opted to sit out while everyone went on the 'exciting rides'. It was a lovely day and Astraea laughed and smiled as if she was suddenly floating on clouds.

It was decided early on that for the booth games only one person would participate in each so they could get through them faster. It was as good as festivals. Everyone bar Regis tried and failed to get Seira to play bumper cars. Takeo won a huge teddy bear in the duck shooting contest. M-21 was not permitted on the pony rides for being too tall, for the horses wouldn't go near him. At one point Astraea disappeared which caused a panic until she was located, translating a conversation between a foren tourist and one of the park employees. Tao got ribbed endlessly for failing to hit the bell on the strength test, even if everyone knew it was because he didn't want to break the machine by using any of his real strength. It was an endless litany of laugher and joy as they tried to get through all the available games in one day.

Everyone had stopped for lunch when Astraea suddenly declared her desire to go home. "Why? We don't have to. Boss has bought everyone day passes." She gave them the saddest eyes, "Papa does not seem to be doing well today. I want to go home so he can rest." They looked around Frankenstein and him had eaten while they were playing and seemed to be in a world of their own, so not one had thought to disturb them. Takeo spotted them first on a bench not too far away for the others to see. They appeared ok with Raizel resting on Frankenstein shoulder. Wait, Raizel was resting against Frankenstein with less than perfect posture, eyes closed, asleep. Frankenstein _looked_ casual but he was staring at Raizel, forgetting to blink, or not daring to.

Everyone agreed they should go home early. When they told him, Frankenstein didn't hide his relief. In a practiced manner he supported Raizels neck and repositioned them so he could pick up his master. Fully supporting the older man's weight he carried him to their transport.

How bad was Raizel that he chose, or was forced, to sleep in the middle of the day?


	5. Grieving

Chapter 5 – Grieving

How bad was Raizel that he chose, or was forced, to sleep in the middle of the day?

* * *

Back at the island

Frankenstein immediately took Raizel to the lab, having asked them to look after Astraea. Swallowing down a hamper of questions they followed the long departed child to the living area. She wasn't in any of the public spaces. The eventually located her it what was clearly her personal room. The feeling of sadness that blanketed the place was now obvious without the mystery of Astraea distracting their minds.

It was a painful sight, their little star curled up on her bed griping the teddy Takeo won like she would fall apart. Silently, crying. There was an awkward moment before Regis admitted complete ignorance in dealing with the matter and excused himself. Seira and Takeo took point as M-21 and Tao arranged themselves on the other furniture in the room. Seira was patting her shoulder while Takeo had taken a desk chair to sit on right by her head. "You know what's happening to your Papa, don't you?" A nod into the bear, "we came to say goodbye he means a lot to us. Would you like to talk about it? We will listen." She turned to face them all, after a long look Astraea nodded.

She repositioned herself on Seira's lap and faced them all, still clutching the bear. "Papa told me you could know, but that didn't mean you would want to." She took a deep shuddering breath. "You should know I'm three. Papa and Father shouldn't have been capable of creating me because they are very different beings. I asked Papa about it once, he told me a lot not everything, and he didn't have the right words to explain. It was only this last half year that Papa showed signs of dying. He was dying for longer they told me! Papa shouldn't have to sleep but he sleeps every night like a human 'cause father told him it would help him live and it does, Papa has out lived fathers guesses." Her tone changed so much through that speech but it didn't seem to be over.

"Father is great he does everything for me, but I like Papa to. He makes me feel loved, good and important because I am here there is nothing for him to fear, worry lots but never fear. He sends his love to me whenever I'm nearby. I can teach him things in ways Father cannot, Papa doesn't have nightmares so I can join him in bed when I wake up too early. Father says when people die they are forced to leave and never come back. I don't want Papa to go away forever! ... I'm not permitted to stay at any school for more than a week or two until my soul has grown as big as a human adults. I only get to go to school at all because Papa demanded I get to spend time with beings my age. I, I just don't know what to do." Having finished, she finally let go of the bear and grabbed Seira instead, she was crying out loud now.

"Hey, do you want to go see your parents? They will definitely let you watch," refusal. "We'll stay with you then, Regis go get us water would you?" The noble had left the room to wait in the hall so he should understand the request.

Astraea stopped crying before the water arrived, she looked at them and asked if they would do a puzzle with her. Everyone accepted so they moved to the nursery, it should really be called a play room. When someone mentioned it to Astraea she stared. The time for questions was later.

* * *

I'm going to give the characters some Assumed knowledge soon so keep an eye on these notes when they appear. It where I will be telling you these things. So...

Nobles are never babies they are formed with a late toddler/young child body. They have a rapid mental growth spurt, then grow their souls however that's done. They do not become aware of how to shape shift until about 30yrs old. Since Astraea is Frankenstein's daughter I made her smarter than normal for such a young noble and gave her some extra human desires. If her soul is aged to a human adults when she hits 30, Frankenstein was planning to let her go to school all in one place because she could then 'age' like a human. This would still be far to young for a Noble family to leave their child in the hands of strangers, but Astraea is part human and needs more company then her parents can provide. Raizel noticed this and told Frankenstein to send her to school now, so she wouldn't be as lonely.


	6. Bonding

Chapter 6 - Bonding

Astraea stopped crying before the water arrived, she looked at them and asked if they would do a puzzle with her. Everyone accepted so they moved to the nursery, it should really be called a play room. When someone mentioned it to Astraea she stared.

* * *

Having been set up with a new 1000 puzzle everyone fell into silence. Only when the border had been completed on a sliding mat did conversation begin. It started with simple plans on how to cooperate in the puzzles construction, before lapsing into silence. It was Astraea who started enquiring, "M-21. How do you manage your heart?" The werewolf was startled with the direct question, but looking at the girl, "I don't really manage my heart, it's a part of me after all. Unless, you mean my transformations?" Astraea gestured a negative, then looked very upset about something. Tao interrupted, "Is there a reason you want to know?" She hesitated before giving an affirmative. "My parents are from different species; their instincts may get into conflict. M-21 is part werewolf; I thought he may have some methods to manage this." That was true even if you only looked at their perception of time; nobles come of age at 200, humans 21 at most.

"Have they ever conflicted before?"

"No"

"Then you will be fine, you were created naturally. As an intelligent, whole being the greater danger is not meeting your own needs then having opposing instincts. It should be an easy problem to overcome with your father around."

"Oh" The girl considered this and more given the faces she made. She may have existed for only three years but she clearly could not be judged by human or noble standards. They were really inclined to believe her mental perception was older then her physical appearance. "How do the three of you live now you moved out of father's house?" Hah, that was a good question. The trio brought up many stories about their lives both as 'civilians' and enhanced 'beings'. How much they chose to expose themselves to the 'government'. So many different things, the nobles joined in occasionally about life in Lukedona. Astraea herself joined in with stories about her 'normal' days living with her parents. The trio hadn't needed a doctor since they stabilised and there was no one to fight.

When Frankenstein found them the atmosphere was light and the puzzle almost forgotten. It was time for dinner.

* * *

I feel like I got side tracked in this story, it was meant to introduce Astraea but I kept pushing it towards explaining how things came to this point or other info. I hope my writing will become more fluid if I let the story go naturally.


	7. Treatment

Chapter 7 – Treatment

When Frankenstein found them the atmosphere was light and the puzzle almost forgotten. It was time for dinner.

* * *

During dinner Frankenstein asked Astraea if she would like to join 'them' in the lab tonight. She looked very delighted when she agreed. It was M-21 who asked what they would be doing, which seemed to relieve the boss of some worry.

"I will be treating Master while he rests tonight, it's an ineffective method but Astraea can join us."

"An ineffective method?" The darkening of the atmosphere was tangible.

"There are no effective methods left to treat Master, this one marginally slows his death."

"Can we look in as well?" The Boss gave that one some thought, he would show his child something unsuitable for them?

"You can stay while I treat _him_ with Astraea's permission, but you must leave once it exhausts me."

With Astraea's permission granted they trouped to one of the lab rooms, except it looked more like a bedroom, a very white bed room. Where Raizel was already resting beneath the sheets in what may be white silk sleep wear, immaculate. The boss pulled two sets of silk sleepwear from the wardrobe hangers. He changed in said wardrobe with his daughter, while the others looked upon _him_ sleeping. It was very surreal looking as the family of three entered the bed, Astraea between her parents and knowing that this was supposed to help Raizel. It started making some strange logic when Frankenstein released his aura without it containing any of the normal cruel intent. Astraea was asleep in minuets and the boss' aura pulled away from the room as a whole to focus on his master. If the other nobles in the house had chosen to come the trio could have asked them for possible insight into what may be happening but they had declined.

Not nearly two hours later the aura vanished in time with the boss' gasp. He sat up on one arm and told them to leave _now_ before holding his daughter and falling dead asleep. He looked too tiered to even have the nightmares Astraea had mentioned. Still the three left as quietly as they could which given their one time professions was very quiet indeed.

Back at in the residence area they explained what they felt to the nobles and asked their opinions. It sounded to them like a human using a bandaid to stop fatal bleeding, highly ineffective but it does reduce _some_ bleeding. Their earlier explanations had made even less sense because they kept falling back on Lukedona's native tongue for accurate expression. It didn't seem to be an easy thing to do either as they both professed to be incapable without practicing for years first, so no they couldn't take Frankenstein's place during their stay.

To be unable to help those who had taken them in all those years ago, it was an unpleasant feeling. In some ways worse than knowing that _he_ was going to die.

* * *

Yay, I figured out how to change the formatting slightly. I hope you learn something new about the characters each chapter, this is a discovery type story even if the background is rather bleak.


	8. Morning

Chapter 8 – Morning

To be unable to help those who had taken them in all those years ago, it was an unpleasant feeling. In some ways worse than knowing that _he_ was going to die.

* * *

Everyone was at breakfast the next morning; prepared by Seira it was delicious. It wasn't until everyone had finished eating that Frankenstein expressed his intent to make a light schedule to optimise the time they spent as a group. He had a draft made up but wanted everyone's opinion before finalizing anything.

It really was a light plan just one or two things to do each day that shouldn't take more than an hour each, with the exception of some day trips to petting zoos or the like. A few activities swapped around or removed but it really didn't need the adjustments Frankenstein knew them all well. The only surprise came from Astraea, "This day, we should have a formal goodbye to Papa."

Eh, why then? "Astraea, it is unconventional to make an occasion of anyone's death before they die. What would everyone do?" Event activities were the main problem?

"Well I thought we should celebrate Papa's long and rich life. We could also design the monolith and thank him for being with us until now. We could treat it more like a birthday party to, would you like that Papa?" Raizel nodded to his daughter and it was decided.

"Is there a reason for that particular day?" Inquired Regis, looking a bit perplexed about the proceedings.

"Ah, that is the day before masters' chance of entering eternal sleep rise greatly. This is based on numerous factors but the main one is his life-force will drop below the required levels to maintain a body, according to my research." Frankenstein replied without infliction. That would explain why there were no outings scheduled after that day. How was the boss tacking all this in stride?

"I'm surprised none of your current experiments are geared toward curing him." There was a tentative question hidden in that statement.

"Papa forbade Father from continuing that less than two months ago. Something about no one dying so he could live." That made sense, without an order Frankenstein would never stop looking and having methods that _must not be used_ would frustrate anyone into temptation. There was silence.

"Well then does everyone agree on the schedule?" Agreement all round, "Then I'll prepare a copy for everyone." Once everyone else had left the table Raizel let out a quiet sigh, he had finished the tea in his cup. Getting a fresh cup from the pot he went to the nursery, smiling at his daughter there.

He could feel the confusing emotions she was experiencing, letting her feel his love. He settled in an armchair placing the tea on the side table. He did not have to wait for her to sit on his lap, she wanted to be there.

Elpida Etrama di Astraea was a gift he had never expected to have. Even knowing his death would be only the start of painful things she would have to live through he could not regret having her.

* * *

So I hope the semi-first-person works out, anyway. When this story is finally marked completed you authors may borrow Astraea, I don't feel like I'm doing her justice. While you can tell she has intelligence clearly her emotional understanding should be closer to her actual age in human terms, ever explained death to a toddler? She is too smart for her own good so she hasn't received an education fitting her intelligence and wont until she has the moral and ethical understanding to back it up. I wish I knew how this will reach the end I planed but each chapter just flows on from the last... I'm getting the feeling she will be less stubbornly proud keeping the same appearance then most nobles, but that wont come until after this story ends. *sigh*


	9. Sands

Chapter 9 - Sands of Time

 _Elpida Etrama di Astraea was a gift he had never expected to have. Even knowing his death would be only the start of painful things she would have to live through he could not regret having her._

* * *

The next two weeks were practically dream like, lots of entertaining activities, storytelling and day trips. Astraea's smile became a common sight and Raizel made it through the days without trouble. Everyone was treated to family videos (of high quality), from the time Tao installed cameras in Frankenstein's house till a month ago, and they ended up making more. Everyone was adopted as Astraea's Uncles' and Auntie; it was pleasant.

Eventually Raizel needed an afternoon rest between one and two hours. It placed a dampener on the mood of the house but everyone still spent enjoyable time together.

Tao teaching tech and playing computer games together. Takeo being put through new hairstyles each day and the entire household getting involved in blanket cubby houses; just to name some. Seria and Regis discussed points of noble child development that the 'young lady' should know. Frankenstein put together activities and lessons they could do as a group _even Raizel joined in._

The amount of time Raizel had to spent resting extended slowly, until it reached the point the _he_ was unwilling to rest for that long. Frankenstein needed to schedule treatment into his routine.

Astraea started spending more time at her Papas' side, they all did. Tea parties and puzzles, things that they could do in his presence became the preferred options from the flexible schedule they had set up. It came to party week the one Astraea suggested. Planning and preparing it became very important as his inevitable death weighed on them. Frankenstein was getting so tired from the repeated treatments that after the first meeting he left it up to them.

Raizel became so still at times he couldn't be breathing, it was unnerving. Eventually he would always reach for his tea or take a breath and they would know he hadn't left them yet.

Aware of the events planned for that day Frankenstein made certain that his master would be awake for the duration. It was divided into two parts a small gathering for members of the household and an open gathering for everyone who knew Raizel on friendly terms.

The day of the premature wake arrived.

* * *

This chapter feels a bit choppy. I consider it needed because I refuse to jump three weeks time with 'nothing' happening. I hope my intent is getting across to all ye readers. I hope I can get through the second half of the wake, there will be more characters than I normally handle at once.


	10. GoodBye

Chapter 10 - Goodbye

The day of the premature wake arrived.

* * *

They had prepared the day before hand, at the time treating the close relations morning with Raizel in a manner similar to earlier group activities was meant to keep the atmosphere light. It might be working but discussing his grave design was still feeling too significant to M-21. Surly there was a way to save _him_ but Frankenstein was discussing appearances with the rest of them. Judging by how quiet the conversation was he wasn't the only one who felt _his_ death becoming a reality in their mind.

"Do you want a monolith?" Raizel looked up clearly not expecting that question, the way Frankenstein spoke had made it clear such things were expected for a Noblesse, did he want one? An image of him enlarged in stone to stand through more of eternity. M' had seen the portraits of Raizel around the house wouldn't they serve the same prepose?

"It is expected and must be done." So no, Raizel didn't actually want the monolith. The slight reactions varied across the table, but it still felt strange to see. Suddenly M' was angry couldn't _he_ say No? One look form Raizel and the feeling fled, this Wake may be held in _his_ name but it was not for _him, he had accepted his passing long_ ago. When the monolith was designed they would each have time alone with _him_ , so he would use his time to speak freely.

* * *

The tension had eased slightly after everyone had a private word with Rai, well except with the Boss. Boss clearly was not going to leave his Masters side for a second even if the coming formal events demanded it.

They did, it reminded Tao of what he had read about some Kings' funeral, everyone lined up outside the presentation room Boss had redecorated the day before to pay their respects to the departed, except Rai was alive and there to see and hear the grief his death would bring them all. Frankenstein's' presence made everyone chose their words, Tao may have had a chance to speak with Rai earlier but the atmosphere this time was different, walking up to where Rai stood with absolute dignity and a distant expression on his face. Giving his final words (or not) and leaving for the next person to enter. Gathering outside to discuss Raizel past and present, or other matters as needed for those still living. It was a funeral of a being Tao wanted very much to live. Oddly or perhaps sensibly it was not considered inelegant to cry at a funeral. He did cry, for the Nobles Lord had said they timed the ceremony perfectly; it would be sunset when the last person spoke to Raizel.

The doors to the presentation room (temporary chapel) opened from the inside as expected, just as the sky was changing colour. The agonised wail of grief that followed it was not, everyone went to see the cause.

* * *

This is too sad... why did I chose a tragedy set up? I was planning on having their conversations... but what would they say its been ten years thank him for out living the Union? It would have been only seven if the former lord hadn't split his soul weapon.

I feel sorry for Franken, he hasn't been permitted to monitor his masters health with anything more than his own senses since he was forbidden from seeking a cure.


	11. Absent

Chapter 11-Absent

The doors to the presentation room (temporary chapel) opened from the inside as expected. The agonised wail of grief from inside was not, everyone went to see the cause.

* * *

Hovering above the length of carpeted aisle was the glittering read lights all nobles seemed to release when they died. It felt like they were travelling out the door into the sky, it took a moment to realise this was not the entire case. The first one to be released was also the first to disappear.

It was only after a few blinks that realisation set in their presence meant Raizel was dead.

Perfect timing indeed Lord.

Astraea was the first one to move after the group was stopped by the site. She dashed to her fathers' side apparently ignoring the signs of her papa that she passed through on the way to get there.

Boss was kneeling on both knees where he had been standing, behind an to the side of Raizels chair, during the evenings proceedings. He was crying, the waling quickly dimming to broken sobs. Astraea wrapped her arms around him, the human form of comfort, also her soul as only a Noble could.

The lord closed the doors before anyone else could enter, like a signal, all the visitors whom had come for the second part of the evening promptly left. Giving those closest to _him_ the privacy they would need for their own grief.

When the area had emptied it was M21 whom opened the door again so they could go help the immediate family in their mourning.

I went to move forward myself but only moved a few steps before the weight of reality hit me. Then I could not bring myself to move any more.

Someone, Takeo, pulled me across the room and had me sit on the ledge of the platform where Boss was. Blankly I watched everything going on around me not processing what was there but remembering everything for later analysis.

Our young noble comrades had chosen to kneel where they had spoken their last words to Raizel, speaking in Lukedona's native tongue, I could not understand the words. M-21 crouched by Boss patting his shoulder the way _he_ would have, expression lost. Takeo was trying to.. to get my attention, asking me to respond, I knocked his hands away. This was worse than seeing Krans kill Shark, this was someone _treasured_.

Astraea was pulling her father's sleave now getting him to stand up, it worked. Boss took charge, pack up procedure as if as if _he_ was still alive, they needed to clean up after the wake.

I wish I had done more than give him a hug in my 15 minutes

* * *

The end is the next chap... Followed by big A/N


	12. Again?

Chapter 12 – The Star of extreme Hope

I wish I had done more than give him a hug in my 15 minutes.

* * *

The next day the house was silent and it remained that way as everyone dealt with the loss in their own way. Those who felt like breaking things or yelling found some privacy outside. Until it was dinner time, Astraea made as many dishes as she was able without using the stove or other 'hot' appliances. Set the table as if her Papa was still there with one simple difference, the ramen bowl was left upside down. Then, with the loudest voice she could muster, she called everyone for dinner.

It took over 10 minutes for everyone one to arrive. Dinner was eaten quietly no one speaking any louder than a whisper and gestures' replacing words whenever possible. It was a cold meal but no one commented beyond vague thanks for cooking. Her father showed Astraea how to reheat the pre cooked dinners that were prepared; if even he had forgotten the time immersed in experiments to distract himself, this could become a repeating occurrence.

It did repeat for three days, with the difference of Seria joining in the cooking process. Regis informed everyone that Seria and he would need to return to Lukedona at the end of the week, if they needed to make decorations for the shrine it would need to be done before then.

It was and they left a home that was no longer silent.

The mention of responsibilities had prompted the en-humans to look into their civilian expectations; they didn't have much leave left ether. Astraea put the earlier schedule in her Fathers face, implementing what was left of it forced him out of the lab and aware of the time. It wasn't cheerful as they had been planed but everyone began moving again functioning like the loss hadn't cut into their very souls.

The trio planed their own schedule for who would check up on the remaining two, to see how they were fairing and how often they would contact each other to a similar end.

They eventually had to leave the home where a Father was dead set focused on educating and loving his daughter, the daughter was set on distracting her Father from their loss.

-50 Years Pass- A town house in X city, Frankenstein's' current home

"This is Jay" Astraea introduced them to the infant in her arms; she was in her 'pre-schooler' form so they were clearly planning to live here for awhile, "he was left on our doorstep a few nights ago. Father is still trying to locate his family but we will properly end up keeping him til the human majority."

This was starting to become her habit wasn't it? Every time those two moved houses, excluding the first because Astraea was still too new to shape shifting to have the excess energy, she would pick up a 'friend' to 'help' and this starved infant, well, he may end up a 'sibling'. Astraea had been asking for one since she realised what 'siblings' were and Frankenstein had not been willing to oblige. If the child had really been left on their door step... it was no longer a matter of choice.

Still couldn't they call at least _once_ when they added a new member to the household?

* * *

Yeah, I'm not confident about the ending but I'll leave it as it is... unless I rewrite the whole fic but don't hold your breath. The next chapter on this story will be a big A/N just to warn you. This is a triple update, but only the first two are chaps...


	13. AN

Laryna6, thank you for the reviews! (One on each of my stories)

I did look at tumbler but I don't understand the platform (don't use them normally) so I'm just posting here after all.

* * *

Elpida Etrama di Astraea – The star of extreme hope.

Cadis Etrama di Raizel – The rose of extreme blood.

Frankenstein – Spear? It was the only alternative to 'crazy scientist character' I found. Ironic

The plot bunny – Raizel leaves Frankenstein with their child so he wouldn't follow him to eternal sleep. Came to me after Laryna6 introduced to idea that nobles were asexual, so gender didn't matter, I don't like the idea of 'human pregnancy' for men. Never really considered the implications of _not_ human life form beyond the powers and longevity before...

There were so many ways this could happen. I couldn't see Raizel forcing a new born on anyone in the end (it was in my thoughts). So Frankenstein must have consented at some point, but perhaps he didn't know what he was agreeing to because of the language barrier or a Noble idiom that he never had the chance to pick up as a human? Originally I wanted him to be so grieved that he tried to resurrect Raizel (a traditional Frankenstein plot) and ended up with 'their' child instead, but that would be an insult.

The idiom I was thinking of was something like, 'I wish to spend eternity with you.' Which given a nobles 'life is synonyms with eternity' makes it turn form share my life with you to have/create a life with you. Then Frankenstein discovered what Raizel thought he meant, considered the implications and decided he wanted to go through with it any way, Raizel having already agreed.

Those were all creation fics that ended with Astraea's birth. What's the point of giving them a child if that is all you do? She would be a whole new character. All these things happened between the two of them, Frankenstein and Raizel. So the question, 'what are the other members of the house hold doing?' That thought popped up, because if we were still in the comic they would get involved, so the two must be on their own. How everyone else discovered this and reacted became the current story. With Astraea in the starring role because let's face it she's a sweetie, she should be if I expressed her right anyway.

There was also the question, 'how do nobles give birth if they don't carry children to term?'I came up with a ritual where both parents gave up a part of their soul, healable but weakening in long/medium term(human time) portion, channelled it into 'runes' drawn with blood and after a few hours of commitment/ritual all these elements combine to form a child. Whoever draws the 'runes' in blood will be seen as the 'sire', which in this case was Raizel because there was no guarantee that human blood would work. A single Parent could also use up a **lot** of soul to have a child alone which permitted the plot bunny that Frankenstein only discovered the child after Raizel died, that was quickly dashed.

That nobles have to give up part of their soul would explain why they don't take children lightly. It also gave Raizel a stabilizing effect to stop his spiritual bleeding because if this is how all Nobles reproduce they must have a way to recover their soul better after having a child. It wasn't complete because he would have sent it to Frankenstein, humans don't have those innate methods.

All of the above pondering was why I wanted to force info dumps into the story, all these ideas and they don't get known! They are very different story types so it really didn't work. Anyway I hope you liked my work, even if I did post it all 'first draft' unedited.

* * *

Did anyone look up the meaning of Astraea's name? I spent a bit of time on it. I tried to make it similar to Raizel's while still being individual. The definition can be seen at the top of the page, literally translated, but there are some extra historic meanings embodied in it as well.


End file.
